Starting over
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Entry for Jasper's Darlins and The Major's Army Not Your Mama's PBJ: Edward left, Bella moves to Georgia to start her life over after she realized the Cullens won't be back. One night she's rescued by someone with a connection to her past.
1. Chapter 1

"Not Your Mama's PBJ

Pen-name: LaurieWhitlock

Title: Starting over

Word count: 9,715

Rating: M for language

Pairing: Peter/Bella/Jasper

Summery: Edward left Bella moves to Georgia to start her life over after she realized that the Cullens won't be back. One night she's rescued by someone with a connection to her past

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie, Friendship-between Peter and Bella, Romance between Jasper and Bella, Char will be mention but not seen or heard from Beta by myagrace

B POV

Edward left me… I can't believe it, he just up and left, what happened to loving me forever? What happened to my forever with him? I don't blame Jasper for lunging at me, it's in his nature to go after blood, and after all I'm a meal to all of them. I think that Jasper was only trying to protect me from everyone except perhaps Carlisle. I looked into Jasper's eyes and I didn't see hunger but fear… I think. Why I don't know? For Edward to just leave me like that is unacceptable, it was an accident nothing more. He must have another reason for not wanting me in his life.

I thought all of this while pacing around my room 2 days after the Cullens left town. I had already screamed and cried now I was on to anger. I was angry at Edward for leaving me alone in a forest at twilight knowing that I would try to follow him and with my great sense of direction get lost, angry at Carlisle and Esme for making me believe that I was apart of their family and that they loved me, angry at Emmett for claiming I was like a sister to him and I was angry at Alice for claiming to be my best friend and then just leave me without even a goodbye. I was also angry at myself for believing everything that they ever said to me.

The only two people that I wasn't angry at were Rosalie and Jasper. I wasn't angry at Rosalie because she never put on any airs claiming to love me or that I was like a sister or best friend. I wasn't angry at Jasper, even though the others most likely are; it was just something that was second nature to him. I'd asked the others to tell Jasper that I didn't blame him but I knew deep down inside me that they didn't tell him.

Now to figure out what to do with my life, I knew that I didn't want to move back in with my mom and Phil. I also knew that I needed to start looking in going to either collage or university but where and what to study were two big things that I needed to answer. I wondered if Charlie would have any suggestions, it wouldn't hurt to ask him tomorrow because for now I was exhausted and needed to sleep.

1Year later 

I was currently living in Atlanta, Georgia attending Georgia State University, studying English with a minor in history. I remembered that when I had my talk with Charlie about what to do with my life he told me straight out go and see the world, get out of Forks, don't go back to Phoenix go somewhere you've never been before. So that was what I did, I applied to many different colleges and universities and got accepted to almost all of them. Then I just had to decide where to attend, I had a hard time and it eventually came down to writing my top choices down on paper and putting them in a bowl and picking one it. A little childish but hey it was getting late and I needed to pick somewhere.

I accepted GSU and got an apartment on campus and moved here in the middle of August. I was also able to find a job at a book store a couple blocks from campus. I started school and was excited to be experiencing something new. I still had days where I missed the hell out of the Cullens and wondered where they were, what they were doing and if they ever though of me. I forgave Edward, understanding that he did what he did so that I could have this life here. I made new friends and dated once in awhile but nothing became as serious as what I had with Edward.

I was walking home one night after working the late shift at the book store when my life took a turn I thought it wouldn't go towards again.

I had this feeling that I was being followed but since it was a Saturday night and this was an area where there were a lot of students hanging around at the local bars, clubs and honky-tonks I didn't take any notice to the feeling. I stopped to tie my shoe when all of a sudden there was a hand over my mouth and another one on my arm dragging me into the alleyway. I was scared to death about what was about to happen. I prayed to anyone that would listen and tried to remember what Charlie taught me about defense while my attacker was running his nose along my collarbone and his hands over my body. I was whimpering as his hands got lower and started to unbutton my jeans.

I knew that I was about to become a static when all of a sudden I heard the most amazing sound in my life only I didn't think that it was real or where it was coming from. It was a small growl that slowly started to get louder and louder. Before I knew it, my attacker was gone I was too scared to open my eyes right then, so I just listened to what was going on around me. I heard a body being thrown, the growl only getting louder and angrier. Then I heard something that sounded like sucking.

All too soon the alleyway got quiet but I knew that I wasn't alone. I knew that I needed to open my eyes and get the hell out of the alley before anything else happened to me. So I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with a beautiful blond hair male, human-drinking vampire. I let out a gasp at the sight of his eyes but for some reason I wasn't afraid of him. He gave me a smirk and said,

"Hello Sugar."

I just stared at him and he just waited for me to say something.

"You drink from humans." It wasn't a question more of a statement.

"So you know what I am?" he said with a southern accent.

"Yes. I once knew a whole coven of vampire before they left me."  
>I guess he could see the sadness on my face because he said,<p>

"Why don't you tell me about it?"  
>"I would but I need to get home."<p>

"How about I take you home and you can tell me then?"  
>"I don't know…"<br>I was wary about him, seeing as how he was a human drinking vamp and all, but I had this weird feeling that he wouldn't hurt me.

"You won't try to drain me?"  
>"Ha, ha no Sugar I won't drain ya."<br>"Bella."  
>"What?"<br>"My name is Bella, not Sugar."  
>"I'm Peter, but I'm still gonna call ya Sugar."<p>

"Why?"  
>"Its gonna be my nickname for ya."<br>"Where are you from?"  
>"Originally Texas, but currently livin here now with my mate and brother."<p>

"So what brings you here to Georgia?"  
>"How about we go to your place where we can be more comfortable and talk there."<br>"Alright."

So we walked back to my apartment silently and once I opened my door, Peter went to sit on the couch and I said,

"I'm gonna make something to eat and then we will talk."  
>"Go right ahead Sugar, I'm just gonna see what I can find on TV."<p>

So I walked into my little kitchen and made myself a tuna sandwich. I was gonna eat it in the kitchen but I guess Peter must have knew what I was doing because he said,

"No since hidin in the kitchen Sugar, I can still smell it weather you are next to me or not, so come on out and sit with me."

I huffed because I knew he was right and it made be feel stupid for even considering that eating in the kitchen would be better, I grabbed a can of Pepsi and made my way out to the living room and I sat on the other end of the couch. I ate in silence, while Peter watched the TV. I was a little surreal to be eating again with a vampire in the room. Once I finished eating I took my plate to the kitchen then after taking a deep breath I walked back into the front room to start my talk with Peter.

Peter's POV

"Ready to talk Sugar?"  
>"Yes. What do you want to talk about?"<br>"Well how about you tell me how you know what I am and how your not afraid."  
>"Well as I said, before I moved out here, I lived in Forks, Washington with my father, and while there I met a coven of vampires but they were different from you."<br>"They were animal drinkers." it was a statement not a question.  
>"Yes, how did you know?"<br>"My brother was forced into the diet by the family that he lived with."  
>"Oh I see."<br>"So tell me more about this coven."  
>"Well there were seven of them, all mated except one; the one that I fell in love with."<br>"You fell in love with one?"  
>"Yeah. His name was Edward and I thought he was the greatest thing in the world."<p>

As soon as she said his name I knew right away who she was, who she was talking about and the fact that the Major was my brother, but I guess she wasn't told about me or Char because she had no idea who she was talkin to. I figured that the only way to see what she thought about all of them was keep her talkin about them so that is what I did.

"Tell me more about them, Sugar."

"Well I don't really like talking about them, the way they left me still hurts."  
>"Have you ever talked about it?"<br>"No, not really."  
>"What's that mean?"<br>"Well my friend Jacob, I told him." 

I was floored she went and told a human that she knows about our world. She must have seen the look of horror on my face because she said

"No its ok, he's not human."  
>"Well what is he then? A vampire?"<br>"Um… no."  
>"Well then what Sugar?"<br>"He's… um…. a werewolf." she whispered.

"Well shit girl, you really know how to get in with the supernatural beings don't ya."  
>"He was the one that told me about the vampires."<p>

"Come again."  
>"Yeah he sorta told me."<p>

"Mind tellin me about that?"  
>"I thought that you wanted to know about the Cullens?"<br>"I do but I want that story also."

"Alright I'll tell you about the werewolves, and then finish telling you about the Cullens."  
>"Alight Sugar."<p>

She then proceeded to tell me about how she got her old friend to tell her about the tribal stories and how she noticed things about the Cullens and figured out what they were. She then went on to tell me all about the Cullens. How she thought of Carlisle and Esme as second parents, Emmett the big brother she never had, Alice her best friend, Edward the love of her life or so she thought at the time. Rosalie and how she wished that she would have liked her and of Jasper how she wished that she was able to talk to him more because he seemed like a great person. But he was kept away from her because of him not being in control of his blood lust. She was yawin by the end of her description and I knew that I had to let her get some sleep.

"Sugar I can see how tired you are so I'm gonna get goin."  
>"Will you come back again?"<br>"If you want me to."  
>"Yes would love to talk to you again. I've yet to find out about you."<br>"Alight Sugar, how about next Saturday?"  
>"Sure sounds great to me."<p>

"Ok then Sugar I'll see you then."  
>"Bye Peter."<br>"Bye Sugar."

She walked me to the door and after another good night, I left and made my way back to our house on the outskirts of town. I wondered if Jazz knew what she knew. I ran all the way back to our house and walked in the door. I noticed that Char wasn't home I guess that she went for a hunt and Jazz was sitting on the couch watching the late news.

"Where've you been man?"  
>"Oh with a new friend."<p>

"What's that, code for your hunts now?"  
>"No I didn't drain this one. I actually saved this one."<br>"Really?"  
>"Don't look so shocked asshole."<br>"So who is this mystery person?"  
>"Nope not tellin ya yet."<br>"What are ya hidin man?"  
>"In time you'll know if said person wants ya to know."<br>"Whatever asshole."

Two months later

BPOV

Ever since that day that Peter rescued me, he and I have been hanging out once a week always on a Saturday. I loved Peter, not in a romantic way, more like as a brother. He was funny, but also told you like it was, he didn't sugar coat anything. He also just knew shit. I found out that he was only a couple of years older then me; he was 26. He would take me to different places in Georgia; he said that I needed to see all of the state and not just the campus, my apartment or the bookstore. We talked about everything except who his brother was. Anytime I asked him about who his brother was, what he looked like or if I would ever meet him he would always say,

"In time Sugar."

After awhile I learned not to ask him because I knew that I would always get the same answer. Peter had called me yesterday and told me that he was going to take me hiking today. Seeing as how we haven't done that in all the Saturday's we spent together, I tried to tell him that I was a klutz but he told me not to worry that he wouldn't let me fall.

At 10am, there was a knock on my door and I knew that it was Peter. I opened it and gave him a hug.

"Hey Peter."  
>"Hey Sugar, ya ready?"<br>"Yep just let me put my shoes on and then we can go."  
>"Alright Sugar."<p>

"So where are we going?"  
>"Oh just a little place that I like to go."<br>"You'll protect me right?"  
>"Of course I will Sugar."<br>"Good. Alright let's go."  
>"Come on then."<p>

So we walked out of my apartment and after locking the door we went downstairs and climbed in to his beat-up 68 white Ford pickup. It reminded me of my old truck that I left back at Charlie's. We drove for a good half an hour and then came to a stop outside a forest. There were hardly any cars around. It was an overcast day, the only type of day that Peter could be out and I figured that that was the reason that there was hardly anyone around. Peter looked over at me with a smirk and said,

"Ready Sugar?"  
>"Yep let's go."<p>

I walked over to him and he took my hand and we walked into the tree line. The first time that he touched me it felt like home, I didn't realize till that time how much I had missed holding hands or touching a vampire. It seems silly, I know, but it was a comfort to me. I confided this to Peter and he just chuckled and said that anytime I wanted to I could hold his hand. When I asked what Char would say, he told me not to worry, that she knew I was no threat towards her.

We walked and walked deeper in the forest. I was glad that I was with a vampire because I knew for sure that I would have gotten lost. By noon we came to a little clearing and I saw a blanket and a picnic basket already sitting there.

"When did you have time to do this?"  
>"I didn't, Char did before her hunt."<p>

"Will I ever get to meet her?"

"I'm sure you will Sugar but she has some business to attend to back in Texas that she has gone to take care of."

"And what about your mystery brother."  
>"What about him?"<br>"Will I ever meet him."  
>"In time you might, maybe sometime soon."<p>

_Stupid yoda vampire never giving a person a sentence that makes sense and not have the person try to figure out what he's talking about_ I thought

"Is this as far as we are going?"  
>"Nope this is just a rest spot for the human."<br>"Ha, Ha very funny."

I stuck my tongue out at him and went to sit on the blanket and looked into the basket to see what was packed. There were a few sandwiches and a bottle of water and juice. I ate in silence while Peter lied next to me on the blanket. After I ate Peter said,

"Ready to trek on?"

"Yep. Are we taking this stuff?"  
>"No I'll come back for it later."<br>"Okie dokie."

Peter stood up and then helped me up and we started walking again. We walked for another hour or so and soon we were coming threw a break in the trees, Peter was threw first and when I came threw I gapped at what I saw standing there. It was a beautiful log cabin with stone walls coving the lower half, a beautiful stone staircase, tons of windows, a balcony over looking one side of the house and I could see a hint of a beautiful garden in the backyard. There were tress on all sides and I could hear a river flowing not to far off.

"Do you live here Peter?"  
>"Yep Sugar I do."<p>

JPOV

I was sittin in my study, readin one of my many civil war books when I smelt Peter comin out of the woods. What I wasn't expecting, was hearing a heart beat. He never once brought a human home before. He always fed on them wherever he found them. I felt awe, amazement and wonder comin from the human, I guess said human like the look of our house. I put my bookmark in the page where I was and made my way downstairs once I heard Peter and said human comin closer towards the house.

I was gonna make sure that that idiot that I call a brother wasn't gonna bring that human in this house to drain; it would be too much for me to handle. Even though Alice divorced me once we left Forks after what happened at Bella's birthday I never went back to huntin humans, I couldn't stand to feel their emotions so I stuck with drinkin the blood of animals. There was a time that Peter tried to get me to go back to the human blood, but after the fight, we got into it and I tore his arm off he never bother me again about it. Why now all of a sudden did he bring a human home?

As I step out of the side door, that was when the scent of the human fully hit me and I couldn't believe what I smelled. Strawberries. And I knew immediately who was walking with Peter. One Isabella Swan, the human that my stupid ex brother broke her heart when he left, who only pretended to love her but in reality she was only a passin fancy. Don't get me wrong, he did care for her but it was more like what you felt for a distant cousin. 

They were half way to the house now but she had still yet to recognize me. Her emotions were still of awe and wonder and also a little excitement. I knew that Peter already knew I was standing here so I said to him, to low for Bella to hear,

"What the hell man?"  
>"Don't worry Major, everything will come to light soon."<br>"Does she know?"  
>"Nope" he said popping the p.<p>

I didn't say anything else and after a few minutes they had gotten close enough for Bella to see that I was standing here. As soon as she saw me her heart rate picked up and there was a touch of fear in her emotions but the determination was stronger. When they were five feet from me they stop and I knew that I had to say something.

"Hello Isabella."  
>"Hello Jasper."<br>"What brings you here?"  
>"Well Peter was taking me hiking and we ended up at his house."<p>

"Our house."  
>"Yes that was what I meant, but of course at the time I didn't know that you were the mystery brother of Peter's."<br>"Mystery brother, huh."  
>"Yes, he never told me about you, only about Char."<br>"I see. Won't you come in so that we can talk?"  
>"Yes thank you."<p>

I walked in first; I knew that this was going to be an interestin conversation. I wonder if she still cares for that idiot that hurt her or if she hates me for takin him away from her. I guess only time will tell about what is to come.

BPOV

When we were half way to the house I saw someone standing in front of it. I knew that it was a vampire by the stillness. But through my human eyes, I couldn't make out who it was. When we were almost to the house was when I noticed who was standing there, I could feel my heart speed up and I was also a little afraid but I was determined to face him, or rather them if they were all back. I wondered why they sent out Jasper. Jasper still looked as beautiful as ever; like all the Cullens. His hair was a little longer but his eyes were still that beautiful gold color. We exchanged a few words and then he invited me in.

Jasper went through the door first and I followed in after him; I noticed that he had a great ass and it looked great in those tight jeans that he was wearing but I knew enough to mask my emotions so that Jasper wouldn't feel the lust that I was feeling. He kept walking until we got to the sitting room; he sat down in one of the big comfy looking black chairs and pointed me into the one next to him. I took that seat and Peter went to sit on the couch.

"So, Isabella, what brings you to Georgia?"  
>I've never liked being called Isabella but the way that Jasper said it with the hint of his accent made it all the more better.<p>

"I'm here at the university studying English and history."  
>"I see, and how is it that you've come to know my brother?"<br>"He saved me one night from someone who was trying to rape me."

All of a sudden the room was heavy with anger and I guessed that Jasper must have been projecting, I wonder what made him so mad the fact that I was almost raped or that Peter saved me from that fate. Then as soon as the anger came it went just as quickly and replaced with calm and a hint of sadness. I was totally confused by this point. I looked over at Peter and he had this smirk on his face that just said 'I know something you don't know'.

"I'm sorry Isabella for not reining in my emotions just now."  
>"I understand Jasper. Please don't think that you need to explain yourself. I guess that it must be hard for you at times to keep it under control when something affects you deeply."<p>

"Yes Isabella. At times my empathic abilities get so hard to control. I thank you for understanding."  
>"Of course Jasper."<p>

"So, Peter had rescued you and then what happened?"  
>"Well as soon as I was trapped in that alleyway I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't see what that TRUE monster was about to do to me. Anyway, once I opened my eyes, Peter was standing in front of me and I knew in an instant what he was because of his red eyes. But I wasn't afraid of him."<br>"You weren't?"  
>"No Jasper, I wasn't. I just got this feeling that he would never hurt me. Why, I don't know."<br>"What happened next?"  
>"Well we talked for a bit, he wanted to know how I knew about vampires and I told him about the coven that I used to know, not knowing at the time that you are his brother. I asked him some questions but because it was becoming late he offered to either finish the conversation at a later time or that night."<br>"So where did you go? Because I know that he didn't come home right away."  
>"I have an apartment, not to far from where he saved me, and I offered him to come back with me where we could talk. We went back and I told him all about the Cullens and how that son of a bitch left me."<br>"I want to say that I'm truly sorry for what happened at your birthday party, Isabella."  
>" Jasper stop, I knew that night, just like I know now; when you lunged at me that you would have never hurt me. I looked in your eyes and it was like you were trying to protect me, but the "family" only thought that you were going to harm me."<p>

"I must confess to you Isabella that I wouldn't have lunged because of a small amount of blood. But I was battling the bloodlust of everyone else in that room and also, you are the singer of Edward and that made his bloodlust ten times bigger. I was trying to protect you because I was afraid that Edward would lose control."

I was really enjoying talking to Jasper. When Edward and I were dating he never let me near him for fear that he would, as Edward put it, 'lose control'. I noticed that Peter was no longer sitting with us; I decided to get more comfortable so that I could continue talking to Jasper. I put my feet under me and turned my body more so that I could see Japer better. I was tired of answering questions it was time for Jasper to start answering questions that I had.

"Your turn to start answering questions, Jasper."  
>"What would you like to know, Isabella?"<br>"Are you the only one here or are the rest of them here also?"  
>"You don't have to worry Isabella. I'm the only one here."<br>"What about Alice?"  
>"Alice and I decided that it was time to go in different directions."<br>"But I thought that you were mates?"  
>"No Isabella, when I first met Alice she told me that we would be together but we're not mates. Our true mates would come to us one day."<br>"Why didn't you go back to drinking from humans?"  
>"As you know I'm an empath."<br>I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Well before I started the 'Cullen diet', I did drink from humans but it was difficult for me, seein as how I can feel their emotions while I was drainin them."  
>"What was your past like?"<br>"I had a very different 'upbringin' compared to the rest of the Cullens. It's not a happy tale, but I guess none of ours are really."  
>"Would you tell me?"<br>"I was born in what is now known as Midland, Texas. In 1863 I joined the Texas Calvary, I was 17 but I told them that I was 20. I rose through the ranks and I became the youngest Major, even without takin into account my true age. I was put in charge of escortin the women and children out of Galveston. It was night time and I was riding back to Galveston after escortin a group of all women. Most of the children were all out of the city by then. I came upon 3 of the most gorgeous women that I've ever seen. Now bein the southern gentleman that my mama and daddy raised me to be, I knew that I needed to assist them. I dismounted from my horse and went over to them. That was when my life had changed. The one in the middle, Maria, was the one that turned me. For three days I burned with the venom running threw my body changin my human features into the ones that you see now. Once those three days were up I was scared, confused, thirsty and a million other emotions well maybe not a million but you get the idea. It took a few days for Maria to realize that I was an empath. She told me that I was now a vampire that humans were our food source and that she changed me because she was buildin an army so that she can take any land that she wanted in the south to have ample feedin grounds. So basically it was a war inside of a war."

I was in awe and I'm sure that Jasper could feel it as well, besides the fact that that was the most that he has ever said to me; even longer then when he was trying to ease my fears about the family when James was hunting me. What I was most in awe about was his life before becoming a Cullen or Hale, or whatever. I could almost picture human Jasper; I figured that he must have looked the same then as he does now except for the gold eyes and pale, hard, cold skin. I was also sadden for the hell that he was put threw and I was so proud of him for being able to get out of hell and become the man that he is now.

"Isabella, I can feel all of your emotions but would you mind explaining them?"  
>"I'm feeling awe for what you did for your country and how proud that your family must have been for you. Sadness for the hell that you were put through and what your family must have went through when you were declared MIA. And proud of you because even thought it was hard and you must have struggled a lot, you were able to pull yourself out of hell and become the person that you are today, sitting across from me."<br>"Thank you, Isabella."  
>"What for?"<br>"For bein you, for bein the most trustin person, apart from Carlisle, that I know and for bein strong and for exceptin my past, even though it wasn't a great one."  
>"What you were then is nothing compared to who and what you are today."<br>"You amaze me Isabella."  
>"Why?"<br>"I told you my history and you accepted it right away. Whereas compared to Alice and the rest of the Cullens, they took a lot longer to see what I was then, doesn't dictate who I am today."  
>"You mean that Alice didn't trust you?"<br>"For the longest time no, even though she saw my past. I still don't know if she fully does today or not."

I was starting to get very pissed at that and it scared me. Why should I be so concerned that Alice didn't even trust the person she claimed to love? How could that bitch pretend that everything was alright, when she most likely couldn't even stand the sight of him? I don't know who is worse; Maria for what she did to Jasper or Alice for pretending to care for him. All of a sudden there was calm and my anger disappeared, I didn't even realize that I closed my eyes but when I opened them I saw Jasper kneeling in front of me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Darlin, please tell me what has you so angry. I've never felt such emotions comin from you."

It wasn't lost on me that he called me darlin or what it did to my stomach to hear it. But I knew that I needed to answer him, so I would dwell on it later.

"I'm angry, Jasper, that someone who claims to love you could just pretend that they understand you. I can't believe that both Alice and Edward treated the both of us as if we were fragile and that we couldn't make a decision for ourselves. That they had to do it. It hurts me to realize that you, like me, were lied to by the people who we thought truly loved us. I think that the both of us are better off without either of them."

Jasper just looked at me for the longest time after I finished my mini rant. He probably thought that I was crazy and that I didn't understand who Alice was. I tried to keep myself calm while Jasper just stared at me. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Your right."  
>"Pardon?"<br>"Your right in everything that you just said about Alice and Edward."  
>I could hear the sneer in his voice. I didn't talk because I didn't think that he was finished yet.<p>

"They strun us along only pretendin to care about us. Love is about understandin the other person and acceptin them for what they did in the past realizin that who they were then is not who they are now. You know there were times when I could feel fear or disgust comin from her when I had my shirt off."  
>"Why Jasper?"<br>"Well there are still some things that I haven't told you about yet."  
>"I would like to know all about you, if you are willing to tell me. But please don't feel like you need to if you're uncomfortable."<p>

"I'm not uncomfortable. I would love to share everythin with you but I'm afraid that what I tell you - or rather show you, might make you run for the door."  
>"Jasper. I don't know what it is but I could never leave you over something that you said or show me."<p>

I reached out slowly and covered his hand with mine that was resting on the arm of my chair. As soon as our skin touched, there was an electric current that ran from my hand up my arm and all threw my body. I had never felt anything like that before, not while touching Edward, Jacob or Peter. I looked at Jasper to see if he felt it also. The look on his face confirmed that he did I wanted to ask him what it was, but first I wanted him to show me whatever it was that he wanted to show me. So even though I was shaken at what had just happened, I knew that I needed Jasper to finish telling me what he was about to say.

"So Jasper what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Huh?"  
>"You said that you wanted to show me something, what is it?"<br>"Oh right."

He took a deep unneeded breath, never took his hand from under mine and then said,

"I became Maria's second in command once we figured out what my gift was. One of my many tasks was to train and dispose of the newborns once their strength wore out."  
>"What do you mean, 'when their strength wore out'?"<br>"When a human is turned into a vampire, they are known as newborns and because their blood is still in them, as well as the venom, they are very strong. That strength last for about a year. Once that year is up, and if they have no gifts, they are killed off. Since Maria never let the ones with no gifts go longer then a year, I always had to create more vampires."

"That must have been hard on you."

"Very much so."

"I'm sorry."  
>"Thank you, Isabella. Have you ever seen Edward without his shirt off?"<br>"No I haven't."  
>"Well what I have to show you might shock and frighten you."<br>"What is it Jasper?"  
>"Seein as how you are human you might not be able to see quite as well as a vampire would but you will see some of them."<br>"What?"

He stood up and instantly I felt the loss of his hand, he turned on the lights that were around us and then he pulled off his shirt. I stared at his body, he was ripped and there was also a very noticeable V that led into his pants. But that wasn't the only thing that I noticed. I slowly stood so as not to make Jasper run, and walked towards him. As I got closer, I could see hundreds of tiny silver scars, like the one that was on my wrist from James' attack. Jasper had his eyes downcast as I got closer to him. There was barely any room in between us. I lifted my right hand and I began to slowly trace all of the scares that I could reach. They were all over his torso, arms and some on his neck. I was saddened that he was hurt. In an instant, before I could even blink, Jasper was away from me and across the room projecting hurt, remorse and sadness.

"Jasper what are you doing over there?"  
>"I felt your sadness Isabella and I couldn't stand being exposed in front of you any longer."<br>"Jasper, you misunderstood my sadness."  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

I began to slowly walk across the room so that I could be closer to him. He was backed into a wall, and thankfully didn't move as I got closer to him. I raised my hand and put it on his cheek and waited until he looked me in the eyes. For some reason, he didn't feel that cold to me. He leaned into my touch and once he finally looked at me, I said,

"I was sad because someone hurt you. I can't bear to see you hurt over something that you were forced to do."

"I can tell you that all of the vampires that marked me, met there end. I've never lost a fight."

"Jasper, I have a question for you."  
>"Another one?"<p>

I could hear the teasing in his voice. I knew that I've been asking him a lot of questions but this one was going to drive me crazy if I didn't ask him.

"Yes another one but I may have more depending on the answer."

"Alight darlin, what's your question?"  
>"I want to know ?" I said in a rush.<p>

"Isabella, I may be a vampire with super hearin but would you mind repeatin what you just said."  
>I took a deep breath knowing that I wanted this answer and asked him again.<p>

"I said, why am I suddenly so protective of you and what was that spark between us when I put my hand on yours?"  
>I blushed at having said all of that and averted my eyes from him, hiding behind some of my hair.<p>

"Isabella, lets go sit down again and I'll tell you."  
>"Alright Jasper."<p>

I started to walk towards the chairs but before I could get too far, Jasper took my hand in his and I felt the spark again. We walked back to the chairs and resumed our seats. I waited for Jasper to answer my question. I didn't have to wait long till Jasper started to talk.

"Isabella, you are not alone in what you are feelin. I also feel the same way about you. I've only ever experienced these emotions three other times between Carlisle and Esme, Em and Rose and Peter and Char."  
>"What does it mean Jasper?"<br>"That we, darlin, are mates."

JPOV

After I told Isabella that we were mates she just sat there, but I gave her time to process that. I wondered how she would react. What she would say and if she would even want to be mated to me, the God of War. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that Isabella was kneelin in front of me till I felt her warm hand touching my face. I looked down at her and she had the biggest grin on her face that I've ever seen her wear. I returned it, knowin that the last time I smiled this big was before I was a vampire.

"Jasper, you're my other half."  
>"Yes darlin, now and forever. Our souls connected a long time ago but because we ignored all of the signs and because we never touched before now, we didn't know."<p>

"Jasper is this real or am I only dreaming. If I AM dreaming, please don't wake me. This is the best dream ever."  
>"Oh my sweet Isabella, this is not a dream. It's so very real. I can't bear the thought of ever being apart from you again. I want you with me forever."<p>

"Forever, forever or forever, until I die?"  
>"Forever, forever my love, if you want."<br>"Oh Jazz, I want forever, forever with you, my mate."

"Good, because I couldn't bear to be apart from you."  
>"Neither can I."<p>

I looked down at her lips and then back to her eyes, she nodded her head. I leaned down and softly pressed my lips to hers, her lips molded to mine as if my lips had previously known hers and we were just reconnecting. The kiss started out slow but the lust, love and passion that were passin between us, made our kiss become more frantic with want and need. I hated to pull away from her soft lips but I knew that she needed to breathe. I place feather light kisses along her jaw, while pullin her up to sit on my lap so that I could wrap my arms around her and then made my way back up to her lips to kiss her again.

Based on my past and what Alice did, I thought that I would never know true love. But leave it to Peter to be able to go out and find my mate and not even tell me. I bet that fucker knew as soon as he laid eyes on Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella, what she would become to me. I should hate him for keepin her away from me for all of this time but I know that I can't because he brought me to who I was meant to be with since I first woke up to this life. He once told me that because I saved his mate, that he would save mine and at the time, I didn't believe him but now I do. Because if he wasn't in the area, god only knows what would have happened to my Bella if that vile human had touched a hair on her body.

I knew that we needed to talk about of future, but first it was time to get my darlin, my life something to eat. I didn't want to leave her embrace because she just felt so right in my arms, like she was made to fit me. But I knew that I would have to take her to get something to eat, seein as how we don't have human food here.

"Darlin, as much as it pains me to say this, we have to untangle ourselves because I can hear your stomach grumbling and we need to get you fed."  
>"Mmm, but Jazz I don't wanna."<br>"I know my love, but we need to and then we have to talk."  
>"About what?"<br>"Our future."

I could feel the happiness coming from her when I said 'our future' and I had to agree. I liked the sound of that also. She reluctantly let go of me, we stood up, and just then Peter walked in.

"I've brought dinner for Bells, and also a change of clothes because I have a feelin that you two don't want to be apart yet."

She left my side and went over to Peter and wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug which he returned. I could feel the growl buildin in my chest but I knew that I had to fight my protective nature because he was my brother, her friend and I knew that he would never hurt her, if he wanted to continue livin that is.

"I'm so glad that it's the weekend and I don't have to worry about class. Thank you Peter for bring me to my mate, for getting me dinner and also for letting me stay the night here with you both so that Jasper and I can talk more."  
>"You're welcome for everything, Sugar."<p>

BPOV

I took the bag containing food from Peter, gave Jasper a quick kiss on the check and then went in the direction that Peter pointed me in for the kitchen. I passed a lot of doors on the way to the kitchen and I knew that I had to have either Jasper or Peter to give me a tour of this place. I got to the kitchen and got started on my supper. Peter had bought me a pre-made salad, some lunch meat, cheese and bread. After I made a sandwich and tossed the salad, I sat down at the island. As I was eating, my mind began to wander, and as it did, I realized that my life truly did start over. Before Edward, I took care of my mother and juggled time in between Charlie and Renee. And then when Edward came into my life, everything was about him. When he left, my life just crumbled, because I didn't do things for myself when I was with him. I let him control everything, from what I wore and ate, to who I spent time with. I thought that my life started when I finished high school and moved out here to go to college, but I was wrong. It didn't start until Peter saved me that night and brought me back into the world that I always belonged in, and to my true mate.

I knew that Jasper wanted to talk to me after I ate and I knew what my answer was going to be to his question. I wanted to be changed but first I wanted to finish out this semester. There was only two more months left. I would be sad having to say goodbye to Charlie and Renee but I knew that Jasper was it for me. I couldn't see myself with anyone else. I thought that what Edward and I had was real, but now I see it wasn't. Because there was never that spark between us and it was always a forced conversation. But talking with Jasper just came so naturally, like breathing.

I finished eating and put my plate and bowl in the sink. I would wash it later and made my way to my forever.

JPOV

Once Isabella had finished eating she came to find me, I was sittin in my study not far from the kitchen. I knew that unlike a vampire she couldn't smell me out, that Peter was up in his room on the phone with Char and also I didn't tell her where I would be so I could only assume that the pull was leadin her to where I was waitin for her. She turned the knob on the door and when she walked into the room it was like an angel stepping in. Rose may think that she was the most beautiful in our family, with her long blond hair, long legs and perfect clothes and features. But she could never take away from the beauty that is Isabella. Isabella may be a klutz and a danger magnet, but she is beautiful none the less. Her long brown hair and chocolate eyes were only the start of her beauty. I was roused out of my thoughts by her beautiful voice.

"I'm ready to talk now Jasper."  
>"Well then, by all means come in darlin."<p>

She entered the room and came around my desk and sat in my lap as if we have done this a thousand times before, instead of it being the second time. I knew that she had already agreed to be turned but I needed to know when. So I asked her, and she told me that this semester was over in two months and that she wanted to be turned then. I agreed happily and then asked her if she was ready to say goodbye to her mama and daddy. She said that it would be sad but that she couldn't live another day without me in her life, now that she had truly started over in life. I knew that I also wanted her to become Mrs. Whitlock; something that Alice never wanted even thought she wanted to marry me. I wanted it to be a romantic proposal and done when she was least expectin it so I had to hold my tongue at the words that were ready to bust from my lips at any given moment.

It was late and I knew that Isabella was gettin tired so I slipped her off my lap, took her hand and lead her up to my - our bedroom. I pointed her in the direction of the en suite bathroom and she went to get changed. She came out, got under the covers and I climbed on top. No words were said because we let our emotions do the talkin for us. She was on her side with her back pressed against my front. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her as close to me as I could without havin her lay right on top of me. Just before she drifted off she turned her head and gave me a passionate kiss and with a mumbled goodnight, my darlin fell asleep in my arms where she would be forever more.

BPOV

Two months later

I was a week away from the semester ending I was swamped with final exams and studying for the ones that I needed to take first. I was currently sitting in the library, supposed to be going over my notes but I was thinking over the past two months. Ever since finding out that Jasper and I are meant to be together, we have spent every moment that we could while I wasn't studying, together. Jasper, being the amazing person that he is, helped me with my studies, seeing as how he knows everything. He is really great. I can't stop gushing about him to the couple of best friends that I made here. When I came back that Monday after seeing Jasper and learning what we are to each other, I couldn't keep the grin off my face, so I had to tell them something. And they could tell from my reactions when I talked about him, how much I truly loved Jasper. They were so happy for me that I was able to find someone as great as he is.

I shook my head from my thoughts knowing that I needed to finish studying because Jasper had a special night planed for us. He was taking me to a restaurant and then we were going to take a walk. I didn't know what the occasion was and Jasper wouldn't tell me anything about why he was doing this, just that I needed to wear the new dress that he bought me.

Once I was finished studying, I was sure that any more my brain would be fried, I made my way back to my apartment. I showered, shaved and when I was done I got out put on my blue strapless bra and matching panties. I walked out and over to my closet to get out the garment back that was hanging on the rack. I walked back over to my bed and after placing the bag on the bed I unzipped it and pulled out the full length one shoulder blue dress. There was a rose on the fabric that made up the strap on the shoulder. It flowed all around me, like it was made of the finest silk known to man. There was also a pair of blue peep-toe heels that luckily, even thought I still had klutz moments, I could wear. Peter gave me a beautiful gold heart necklace and a gold chain heart bracelet. When I asked them why they got all this for me they told me that they didn't need to have a reason to do it they just wanted to.

I got dress and then pulled my hair up into an elegant bun and put on some lip gloss, and a little eye shadow and mascara. As soon as I was done there was a knock on my door and I knew it to be Jasper. I grabbed my blue sparkly clutch purse and went out to open the door to greet him.

"Hello Jasper."  
>"Wow. Darlin you look absolutely beautiful."<br>"Thank you Jazz."  
>"Are you ready?"<br>"Yes, I am."  
>"Great, then let's go."<p>

JPOV

Isabella looked breathtaking - if I had any breath to take, that is - in that dress. I knew that as soon as I saw it, I had to get it for her because that was the dress that I wanted her to wear when I asked her to marry me. Everything was ready. I made sure to get us a table far away from everyone at the restaurant, and then afterwards, we were going to go for a walk. There was a little park not to far away that had a fountain and I was going to ask her then to become Mrs. Whitlock in front of the fountain. I had the ring for weeks now it's a platinum four carat, pear shaped ring and I knew that it would look elegant on her finger.

We got to the restaurant and even though I had to eat human food it was worth it because I knew that soon Isabella would be like me. After dinner we went for our walk and as soon as Isabella saw the fountain she loved it. It had spotlights turned on it so that it highlighted the Angel that was the statue. We walked over and Isabella sat down on the fountain wall and just took in her surroundings. I knew that now was the time to ask her because she was so at peace with everything. Without her noticin, I slipped down to one knee; I then took her hand in mine and said,

"Isabella I have something to ask you."  
>She looked down at me and as soon as she saw me on one knee, her free hand flew to her mouth. I could smell the faint salt of her tears that was ready to fall at any minute.<p>

"Yes Jasper." She crocked  
>"Darlin the first time that you came into my life I knew that there was somethin special about you. But at that time I didn't know what it was. I enjoyed your company when you came over to the house, even though we hardly talked, but your presence alone was enough for me. When we left you, I was hurt. I thought that it was because you were like a sister to me but now I know differently. That day that I saw you walkin towards my house, I was the happiest and also the most scared man in this town because I was happy to see you again but I didn't know why you were there. To find out that we were mates made me the happiest that I've ever been. And the past two months have been the greatest. I'm here now, askin you to share many more months like that with me in our forever, as not only my mate, but as my wife. Isabella Swan would you do me the honor of becomin Mrs. Whitlock?"<p>

"Yes Jasper, oh yes a million times over and a million times more. I would be honored to become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!"

I opened the ring box and show her the ring and that was when the tears started to flow freely. I slipped the ring on to her finger, happy to know that she was tying herself to me in every form possible. I then stood up and had her stand as well and gave her a kiss that was filled with all of my love, my hopes and dreams for our future.

BPOV

I couldn't believe what Jasper was saying. I knew that without a doubt that my answer was going to be yes, because I wanted to be tied to him in every way.

The ring was absolutely gorgeous. It was a pear shape and it fit my finger like it was meant to be there all along. I couldn't wait until the semester was over, as well as the change, so that Jasper and I would be able to start our forever. Even though Jasper and I kissed many times before, it was nothing like this kiss that we shared now. Not only was it sealing the proposal, it also held all of the love that we shared for each other. Our hopes and dreams of what was to come.

I was finally getting everything that I ever wanted. The perfect man who knew me inside and out and better then any person, a loving family, though I still haven't met Char, and all of the love and happiness that I ever wanted. I hoped that I would be able to reconnect with some of the Cullens, either before or after my change because I really missed Em. I would have to talk to Jasper about that but not tonight.

Tonight was about us, the beginning to our forever and I couldn't wait to start it.


	2. Chapter 2

Starting over chapter 2

A/N: Author's note everything belongs to Steph beta by myagrace and Kim Rathbone

A/N 2: Ok so when I posted the first chapter I had many of you ask me to finish it. I wrote back to those of you that commented on chapter 1 that I would once the contest that it was entered in was over. So here it is the finishing to this story. I hope you all like it. Also I would like to thank each and every one of you that voted for me 'I'm a winner, I'm a winner, I'm a winner'. For Best Sneaky Peter. Banner is on the blog. I'm so happy, it all thanks to you my readers and my wonderful beta

BPOV

The semester had ended and I passed all of my classes like I had a feeling that I would. Now it was time to get to work on the wedding preparations there was a lot to do and only a coupe of months to do it in. Jasper and I decided to get married the first of September. I had three months to find a dress, get Charlie to understand about why I didn't tell him about Jasper and to hopefully have him walk me down the aisle, and see if maybe I could have at least my former big brother who I hoped would still like me be at my wedding. I really missed Em so much that it hurt at times; he was the best non-biological big brother a girl could have. It wasn't going to be a big wedding but stuff still needed to be arranged.

I was packing up the last of my stuff into boxes so that it can be moved into the Whitlock house, I wouldn't need the apartment anymore after I was changed plus also the lease was only until the summer anyway. I knew that Jasper and Peter would be here soon with their pickups so that we can move everything in one trip and wouldn't need to keep coming back. I was planning on talking to Charlie over the phone but I knew that it wouldn't be right so Jasper and I had got plane tickets to go to Forks next week to talk to Charlie. That was going to be something, talking to him and explaining everything well almost everything that is.

I had just taped up the last box when there was a knock at the door, and I knew that it was Jasper and Peter due to the pull, telling me my mate was close. I all but ran to the door and flung it open, as soon as I saw Jasper it was like all of my fears melted away just with that one smirk that he always greeted me with. I launched myself into his arms; I just clutched his shoulders and inhaled his scent. I properly looked like an idiot but I just didn't care, I was back in my mates arms where I belonged. Jasper didn't say anything because he told me that it took awhile for a mated pair to bear being apart from each other once they get together. He told me that in time we would be able to be apart, we would always feel the pull to go to our mates where ever they may be but it's easier to deal with.

Words didn't need to be spoke we let our emotions do the talking for us, soon though I pulled back so that I could stare into his gorgeous golden eyes and at those plump lips that were made for kissing. And that's just what I did. I leaned in and kissed him with all of the love that I held for him. His lips molded to mine as if they knew my lips forever. All too soon though we were being interrupted by Peter, I could hear the warning growl building in Jasper's throat and I just whispered to him,

"Everything is alright cowboy. Lets just get packed up and leave here so that we can have some alone time together while Peter is hunting."

"Alright Darlin'."

With another quick kiss I detangled myself from Jasper, went over and hugged Peter and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then we went into my room so that we could start loading up the pickups. It only took us an hour to get all of my stuff out of the apartment and loaded into the pickups, once I handed the keys in we set off. Peter was in front leading us to the house; Jasper and I were just sitting holding hands, while I was looking out the window. We got home, and at vampire speed Jasper and Peter had everything unloaded and into my room. I was going to have my own room as well as sharing one with Jasper. I went up to my room and looked around, it was big. There were big bay windows that overlooked the forest, a huge walk in closet and an en suite bathroom with a large tub and shower. I was in awe, I knew what the house looked like of course but this room was just great.

"So what you do you think Sweetie?" said a voice from behind me.

I turned to look at Char.

"I absolutely love it hun."

"I'm glad; I made sure to pick out our best room for my sister."

I went over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks sis."

"Do you need help unpackin'?"

"Sure if Peter doesn't want you."

"If he does he can wait, I haven't seen you in a couple of days so I wanna spend sometime with you before Peter and I head out."

"Sounds great to me."

~flashback~

I still remember the first time that I met Char. Peter was in his study, Jasper was out hunting and I was sitting at the table doing my homework when in walked this beautiful blond vampire. She was a little taller then me, had red eyes like Peter but they were very warm. I could see some scars on her neck and I knew that she had gotten them from battles that she had been in during her time with Maria, before Jasper helped her and Peter to escape. I had a feeling that this was the mystery Charlotte back from Texas and I was right when Peter came down, wrapper her in his arms and started to make out with her. I blushed and looked away not wanting to intrude in there private moment.

Once they finally broke apart she turned to me and said,

"Hi Sweetie, I'm guessin' that you're the Major's mate."

"Yes I am."

"Well nice to finally meet you, Peter has told me all about you Sweetie while I was down in Texas when we were on the phone and I couldn't wait to meet you."

"I've heard things about you also Charlotte."

"Oh Sweetie call my Char, everyone does."

She then walked over to me and wrapped me in her arms and said,

"Welcome to the family, I'm so glad that the Major has finally found his mate."

"Thank you Char for accepting me into your family."

"We must sit and get to know each other. I can see that you are busy so perhaps once you are finished we can talk."

"Sure I would love that."

"Great I won't keep you any more."

With a kiss on my cheek she went upstairs and I thought that Peter would follow her but he didn't he stayed to talk to me,

"So Sugar what do you think of my mate?"

"I like her, she's really nice and I can't wait to get to know her more."

"I have a feeling that you to will be very close."

"I hope so."

"Jasper will be back in a few."

"Ok, thanks Peter."

"No problem Sugar."

He then went upstairs after Char

~end flashback~

Peter was right; Char and I have become really close. She is like a sister to me, better then what Alice was because Char listens to me when I say that I don't like something or that I don't want to do something.

Forks, Washington

Jasper, Peter, Char and I all got into Forks early this morning, Charlie knew that I was coming but didn't know that I was bringing any one with me. Peter and Char decided to stay at a hotel and Jasper was coming with me to help tell Charlie. I didn't have to worry about running into the Cullen's because they no longer lived in Forks. Charlie had the day off today which wasn't uncommon in the tiny town so, I told him that I would be at the house by 11am. At 10:30am Jasper and I said goodbye to Peter and Char and they wished us good luck, we drove to Charlie's house and got out. I was starting to feel nervous and scared at how Charlie was going to react so Jasper sent me some calming waves.

We walked to the door and I knocked, it was weird like this was my first time being here or something even though I was back at Christmas. A few minutes passed and then Charlie opened the door,

"Bella I'm so glad that you here."

He then hugged me and whispered how much he loved and missed me. I told him the same thing.

"So kid, mind telling me what one of the Cullen's are doing here with you."

"Sure dad, but can we come in and talk?"

"Yeah come on in."

He went back in the house and after I took Jasper's hand in mine we made our way into the house. Jasper closed the door behind us and then we went into the living room where Charlie was sitting waiting to hear why Jasper was with me. I had let go of Jasper's hand before we entered the room and also took of my engagement ring which rarely left my finger since Jasper gave it to me. Then we went to go sit on the couch facing Charlie in his favorite chair. I just sat there for a few minutes gathering my thoughts and then finally I took a deep breath and began to talk,

"Ok dad, what I have to say my make you angry but please let me get it all out and then I'll answer any questions that you might have ok?"

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"No are you going to listen or will I just be wasting my breath?"

"No I'll listen."

"Alright then" I took another breath and then said "First off Jasper is not a Cullen he is a Whitlock. The reason that he is here with me is because we reconnected while I was down in Georgia. I was walking home one night when I ran into his brother Peter; at the time I didn't know that Peter was Jasper's brother. I started to hang out with Peter once a week every week and then about two months later, Peter took me on a hike, once we came out of the tree line, I saw this huge house and found out that it was Peter's then as we got closer I saw Jasper" I paused taking another deep breath before continuing. "Jasper and I talked about everything from how Edward had just left me for stupid reasons, to how Alice treated him like shit. By the end of that night I knew that I wanted to keep Jasper in my life. We started out as friends but then that blossomed into love. I really love him daddy and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted to see where Jasper and I were going. I didn't want to worry you that what happen between Edward and I would be the same with Jasper and I."

Once I finished telling him everything except for our coming wedding, Charlie just sat there taking it all in. About five minutes later he said,

"So you love him do you?"

"Yes daddy I do."

"And you Jasper what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Well sir, I love her with all my heart, I thought that after what Alice did to me that I would never find love or be in love again but that all changed once Bella let me back into her life."

"What about the rest of them?"

"I haven't seen any of them dad, but I would like to get in touch with Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme again."

"What about the other two?"

"After what they did to Jasper and I, it's going to take a long time for me to forgive them. If I ever do."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes but I don't think that you will approve."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Sir, I know that I've only been with your daughter a short amount of time, but you must take into an account that this is not like we are just meetin' or anythin', we did know each other in the past."

"Just spit it out already Jasper."

"Yes sir. I asked your daughter to be my wife, I love her with everythin' that I am and I could never do to her what my sorry excuse for an adoptive brother did to her. By some shear gift of the faiths Bella has agreed to become my wife."

"Is this the truth Isabella?"

"Yes it is dad. I know that what I had with Edward wasn't love, more like a fascination with someone who paid me a little attention and I know that Jasper really and truly loves me and that in hurting me in any way would in turn hurt him."

"Just know this Jasper, if you hurt my baby the way that Fuckward did, I will have no problems killing you myself and burying your body parts where no one will be able to find them."

"Don't worry sir, I'd rather kill myself that ever hurt Bella."

"So does this mean that you approve dad?"

"Yes and even if I didn't I know that you would have married him anyway. Plus, also I can't stop you from making your own decisions, you are old enough."

I got up and went over to hug Charlie, I didn't realize that I had started to cry until Charlie said,

"Don't cry Bells, I trust your judgment and if he is what you want then I won't stand in your way."

"Thank you daddy."

I hugged him for a bit more and then went back to sit with Jasper.

"So when is this wedding Bells?"

"September first."

"So soon. What about the rest of your collage education?"

"I'm planning on taking some time off dad, its not uncommon for students to do that."

"Where will you live?"

"We will mostly like live in my house in Georgia sir."

"How is it that you have a house Jasper?"

"Well sir, it was left to my brother and me once our aunt died. We were her only living relatives."

"Have you made any wedding plans yet Bells?"

"Other then the date, no dad. I wanted to come and see you first to tell you what's going on and ask you something."

"Oh what's that?"

"Will you do me the greatest honor and give me away?"

"Of course I will kid; it's what fathers are for after all."

"Oh thank you dad."

I went over to him and gave him a hug. I then went back to the couch

"So where is the ring?

"Right here."

I put my ring on and then held my hand out so that Charlie could see.

"It's very nice Bells."

"Thanks dad."

"So have you told your mother yet?"

"No."

"Well you better do it soon."

"Yes I know."

"How long are you here for?"

"A couple of days."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"No sir but thanks anyway we have a hotel room already."

"Alright then."

Went spent some more time with Charlie and then we left to go back to our hotel.

We spent as much time as we could with Charlie. I had called Renee and she was happy for me that I had found myself someone that properly loved me and was excited that I was getting married. We had Peter and Char come and meet Charlie with contacts in of course and he seemed to really like them, which I was glad about. Soon the time came that Jazz and I needed to leave and get back to Georgia to get the next step going, getting back with some of the Cullen's. Charlie was sad to see me go but I told him that it wouldn't be long till he was coming to Georgia.

Georgia

We have been here a couple of days and I've been trying to figure out the best way to get into contact with the Cullen's. Jazz suggested that I call the one that I wanted to see the most, which would be Emmett. He knew that Em would love to hear from his little sister again, Jazz had told me that ever since they left he wasn't the same, he was only half cheerful on some days and others he just sat in a corner. His video games weren't touched for the longest of times. That made my decision for me, I knew that I needed to call my big brother and talk to him because if I was honest I missed him probably as much as he missed me.

I took Jazz's phone and scrolled threw his contact list and found Em's number I pushed it and held the phone to my ear and after the third ring, Em picked up,

"Yo Jazzman what's shaking bro?"

"It's not Jazz."

"Bella?"

"Hey big brother."

"Oh Bella I never should have left you no matter what Jackassward said."

"Its ok Em, I knew that even if you didn't listen to HIM you wouldn't have been able to stay with me, not with Rosalie."

"I would have worked something out with her, even if it meant that she would have left with the family and I stayed with you."

"I wouldn't have let you. If Rosalie wasn't staying, there is no way in fucking hell that I was going to watch another relationship break up over me,"

"But…"

"NO BUTTS EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN, the past is the past and it's not gonna change anything."

"Ok. So how has my little sis been?"

"I'm alright. I'm in Georgia I came out here for university."

"That's great Bells so how is it that you have the Jazzman's phone?"

"Well it's a long ass story."

"So tell me, it's not like I'm gonna die of old age."

"Ha, ha very funny."

"I thought it was."

"Anyway what I was going to say, it's a long story and I was wondering if you… and Rosalie… if she wants to come that is… to come down here to Georgia so that I can, one see you again and two tell you the whole story in person instead of over the phone."

"We'll be there tomorrow night."

"Don't you need to talk to Rose about that?"

"She just came in and heard who I was talking to and she was the one that said that we will be there by tomorrow night."

"Oh… um hi Rosalie."

"Hello Bella."

"So where is it that you are living Bellies?"

"Well Em, with Jasper, Peter and Char."

"How'd that come to be?"

"Its all part of the story that I'm going to tell you when you both get here."

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Do you know where Jazz lives?"

"Yep."

"Alright then."

"Bye Bellies."

"Bye Em and Rosalie."

"Goodbye Bella."

With that I hung up with them and went in search of Jazz because he left the room so that I can have the illusion of privacy to talk to Em; Peter and Char had went out hunting last night and still weren't back yet. I walked to Jazz's study and sure enough he was there sitting behind his desk looking all eatable in jeans, a black button-up and fuck me boots. He was on his laptop looking at something and as soon as he saw that I was standing there he quickly closed the laptop.

"What are you up to cowboy?"

"Nothin' Darlin'."

"Uh-huh so why did you close the laptop so quickly?"

"Well I didn't want to be rude to you seein' as how I knew that you wanted to talk to me."

I so didn't believe him, but I was going to let it pass… for now at least.

"Yeah I did want to talk to you."

"Is it about your call to Em?"

"Yes."

"Did he take everything alright?"

"I didn't tell him."

"I thought that that was why you called him."

"No, what I called him for is to ask him and Rosalie to come here so that I can tell them in person."

"They're comin' here?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't Darlin', I would love to see them again plus also this is your house now so you don't need to ask my permission to invite out our brother."

"Ok Jazz. How come you're asking how the call went, didn't you hear?"

"Nope." he said popping the p

"What do you mean you're a vampire with super hearing."

"I am yes, but this room is sound proof."

"That makes sense."

"Yes. I use it when Char and Peter are makin' love, they are very loud and I come here to block the sound out if I don't feel like leavin' the house."

"Ah I see."

"Yeah. So when will they be here?"

"Tomorrow night."

"So what do you want to do till then Darlin'?"

"Start to plan the wedding."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Well first I want to pick out a dress, and then once I get something in mind or find the one that I want then I'll come to you for help on the rest of it."

"Sounds good to me Darlin'."

"So I'm going to go to our room to look through the magazines, and look online."

"Alright Darlin' come find me when your done or lonely."

"I will Jazz. Love you."

"Love you as well Darlin'."

I gave him a kiss and then went up to our room to see what interested me. I didn't know what I was looking for but I was sure that once I saw it I would know. I pulled out all of the wedding magazines and threw them on the bed, then I flopped down on my stomach and began to flip threw them. I didn't find anything that I liked in the magazines so I decided to get my laptop and Google dresses. I was scrolling threw when I finally found what I was looking for. It was a beautiful strapless dress with beaded details all over the dress, a beautiful train that just flowed out and there also was a white shawl to go around my shoulders when it got cold. It was simply beautiful and I knew that that was the dress that I wanted. I grabbed my laptop and ran to Jasper's study I was surprised that I didn't trip. I busted threw the door and as soon as I did Jasper was in fully on Major mode.

"Isabella what's wrong?"

"Nothing Major."

"Then why did just come through that door like someone was chasin' ya?"

"I'm sorry Major but I've found my wedding dress and I was too excited to walk calmly in because I wanted to show you."

As soon as I told him my reasoning behind entering the way that I did he was out of Major mode.

"Well my Darlin' lets see the perfect dress then."

He sat down again and I walked over to him and I sat on his lap and showed him the dress.

"It's beautiful Bella. Have you ordered it yet?"

"No I wanted to show you first."

"Well then let's go and order it."

So we placed the order and thankful the shop was not that far from where we were so I booked a fitting for the day after Em and Rosalie's arrival. I hope that they didn't mind if I left to go and see it because I didn't know how long they were staying for. Once it was over Jasper said,

"So now what do you need to do?"

"I need to pick a color scheme and get a cake and pick the flowers."

"So what are you leaning towards?"

"Well since we will be entering fall I was thinking reds and gold"

"That sounds pretty."

"Yeah but I'm going to have to think more on it."

"Well we still have time."

"Yes we do. Plus also we need to get you and Peter your suits and Char her bridesmaid dress."

"Well maybe when Char and Peter come back you can discuss all of your ideas with Char and she will be able to help you more."

"Yeah I think I will do that."

"So now let us go and get you somethin' to eat and spend the rest of the night just relaxin' because we never know when those two will be back. Plus also we have Em and Rose's visit in the mornin'."

" Sounds good to me Cowboy."

So we went and Jasper made me some dinner then we went and cuddled on the couch just watching movies. I feel asleep wrapped up in his arms; my favorite place to be.

Next Morning

I woke up to Jasper placing feather light kisses on my neck and collarbone it was the perfect way to wake up. I rolled over and opened my eyes and just stared into his gold ones. A smile broke out on my face and I leaned into give him a kiss.

"Mornin' Darlin'."

"Morning Jazz."

"Both Peter and Em texted me while you were asleep."

"Oh, and what did they say?"

"Peter said that he and Char would be home soon."

"And Em?"

"Said that they were travelin' and that he was so glad that you called him because he misses you and he can't wait to see you."

"Good I'm glad I can't wait to see him either."

"I know. So why don't you go and get cleaned up and you come downstairs when your ready."

"Ok Jazz I'll be down in a few."

I gave him a kiss and then went to pick out what I was going to wear and went into the bathroom. I was excited to have Em coming I couldn't wait to see him. Once I was showered and dressed I went downstairs and found out that Peter and Char were back. I gave them both hugs and then sat down to eat the breakfast that Jazz made me. Once I was finished I turned to Char and said,

"Hey Char."

"Yeah Sug?"

"I was wondering if you were busy you could help me make some decisions about the wedding?"

"Sure Sug I would be glad to help you."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. So when do you want to start?"

"Now if your not busy."

"Sure lets go and sit outside its too nice of a day to sit inside."

"Great I'll go get the magazines and my laptop and I'll meet you outside."

"Ok Sug."

So with that I went and got everything and met Char outside in the garden and we went over what I had in mind and the suggestions that Char had. Jazz brought out my lunch to me and then left us again. We went over everything that I've been thinking of doing. Char was great she told me what she thought would look good and what wouldn't. It was night fall by the time we went inside.

"There ya are Darlin', I thought I wouldn't get to see you till Em and Rose got here."

"Sorry Jazz but once Char and I got talking we worked out everything that I've been thinking and what would and wouldn't work."

"That's ok Darlin'. So do you have everythin' worked out?"

"Yes I do and now it's just a matter of getting everything ordered."

"Well you have my credit card so you can start to order anytime you want."

"I know and thanks Cowboy."

"So Em and Rose should be here soon how about we get you some dinner and then we will be ready to greet our guests and tell them everythin'."

"Sounds good to me."

So I put all of my stuff away and then went to eat. Just as I got finished there was a knock on the door and I knew who it was. Peter went to answer it and after some pleasantries were exchanged Peter invited them in. That was the first glimpse that I had of Em before I was picked up into his arms and he was giving me a massive bear hug. When he put me down he said,

"Bells I missed you so much I'm so sorry that I ever left you. Can you ever forgive me even though I've been a terrible big brother?"

"Em I've missed you also and of course I forgive you I never blamed you but I was angry at you for leaving me when I was in my crazy stat once Assward left me but once my head cleared I realized that you were to important to me to make me stay angry at you."

"Bella what happened that night?" Rosalie asked me.

"Lets go and sit in the living room and I will explain everything to you."

"Alright."

So we all walked to the living room. Peter and Char sat on one of the couches, Em and Rosalie on the other and Jazz and I took the chairs where we first learned everything. I noticed that there was a box of Kleenex sitting beside me. Once we were all comfortable and everyone's attention was on me I began to talk.

I told them everything of what happened in the forest, after they all left, how I was, moving here, meeting Peter and then finally meeting Jasper and learning the hell that the pixie bitch put him through and us realizing that we were mates. To say that Em was pissed at Edward would be an understatement. He was ready to go out, find Edward and rip him from limb to limb. It took Jazz's ability and Rosalie to calm him down, it was hard but then I got of my chair and knelled in front of him, I covered his hands with mine and I said,

"Emmy, please don't do anything to him, I know that he doesn't deserve to be saved. It's not him I worry about; I worry what it would do to you. I know that you do or did consider him your brother and I wouldn't like for you to do something that you'll regret once you calm down."

He looked down at me and I could see the anger leaving his eyes which had turned black while he was angry; it didn't take them long to go back to being gold.

"Bells I'll agree for now not to do anything to fuckward, but if he ever hurts you again no matter what you say or do nor how much Jazzman effect's my emotions, I will rip him to shreds."

"I understand Em, and thanks for not doing anything right now."

"Your welcome Bells."

I gave him a hug and whispered how much I loved him. Once the tense conversation was over we got caught up with what Em and Rosalie have been doing since the last time that Jazz and I seen them. I was so glad to have my big brother back. I was starting to fall asleep so Jazz suggested that I go upstairs to bed. I agreed and after giving everyone; except Rosalie a hug I said goodnight and went up to bed.

The weeks flew by and before I knew it, it was the middle of August. Em and Rose (which I was told to now call her) had decided to stay with us. It was great and Rose and I were starting to form a friendship. Rose had come to me a few days after they arrived while I was in the kitchen getting a light lunch and asked if she could talk to me. She told me why she treated me the way that she did and also her story of why she was turned. I was glad that she finally explained it all to me, and I even had her giving Char and I help with planning the wedding. I had to laugh once when she said that the pixie bitch would be having a fit knowing that she had fucked me and Jasper over (not in the good way of course) and now she wasn't here putting her two cents in. After we finished laughing I told Rose and Char that I was glad that she wasn't because I wouldn't be having my wedding I would be having hers.

It was two weeks till the wedding. Charlie was arriving today. Peter was going to pick him up at the airport. I was busy getting his room ready. Char and Rose were out getting some more food in the house and Em was in the game room. Once they got back and Charlie was here we would need to leave to do the second to last fitting. Seeing as how the colors were red and gold Char was going to be wearing a gold dress and Rose a red one. I knew that Peter, Jasper and Em were going to be taking Charlie out to get his suit. I already knew what kind of suits that they were going to be wearing. They were all going to be wearing black suits but their shirt was going to be matching our dresses. So Jasper would be in a black suit with a white shirt, Em was wearing a red shirt and Peter and gold shirt. Charlie would have a blue shirt.

I had just finished get Charlie's room ready when Jasper walked in.

"Hey Cowboy."

"Hey Darlin'."

"What's up?"

"Your dad will be here in a few minutes."

"Good I just got the room finished."

"Ok lets go downstairs and wait for him."

"Sure."

Jasper took my hand and led me downstairs. We went and sat on the couch while we had the TV on. I heard when Peter's car came to a stop outside the house and then the front door open and Peter called,

"Hey love birds daddy's here."

I just chuckled at his antics; I knew that he was thinking that he caught us in the act. I have long since gotten used to his joking ways.

"Were in the living room knucklehead." Jasper called out

I just laughed and a few minutes later Charlie and Peter walked into the living room. I got up and went to give Charlie a hug.

"Welcome to Georgia dad."

"Thanks kid."

Just then Rose and Char walked in with the groceries. As soon as I seen them I said to Charlie,

"Dad you remember Char and Rosalie?"

"Yes I remember Char but I'm not sure that I remember much of Rosalie just that she was one of the Doctor's kids."

"That I am sir but the reason that you don't remember me or my husband Emmett is that because were graduated not long after Bella came to town." Rose explained.

"Emmett the big guy? I thought that he was adopted also."

"In a way yes I was sir." said Em walking into the living room "What I mean to say is that I was dating Rose when my folks were killed and I had no other family so Carlisle let me live with them."

"Well that was nice of him."

"Yes sir."

"Dad I'm sorry but Char, Rose and I need to leave we have our second final fitting before the wedding."

"That's ok kid we will catch up more tonight."

"Thanks dad."

With that Rose, Char and I got ready to go and then we left for our fitting. We got to the dress shop and we tried on our dresses. Of course Rose and Char's fit them seeing as how they don't gain any weight. I was glad to find out that my dress fit as well seeing as how it's been some time since I last tried it on.

Over the next couple of days I was either on the phone or the computer making sure that everything was set. I picked red roses for the bouquets and mixed flowers for the tables because I didn't want everything to have roses. The chairs were going to be white with a gold bow tie to the back. The tables would be set with a white table cloth and place settings would all have a gold trim to them. As for the cake it was going to be a simple two layer chocolate cake with white icing, a yellow-gold shell piping design. The topper was going to be a groom on one knee presenting a bouquet of flowers to his bride and there were four red roses surrounding them. It was a beautiful cake. There was no guest list seeing as how everyone that was going to be attending the wedding was already here except for mom and Phil who would be here just before the wedding. I was sure that Peter and Char would complain about having to always wear or replace their contacts to keep Charlie from knowing anything but they didn't. I asked Jasper once if they were lying to me when I asked them one day and he told me that they weren't.

As the days leading to my wedding, I thought that I would be nervous but I wasn't, I was more happier then I've ever been. I couldn't wait for the day to finally be here. Mom and Phil were arriving today I couldn't wait to see her. I was a little sad though because this would be the last time that I did see her and Phil. I was glad for all the time that I've got to spend with Charlie, and part of me wished that I had equal amount of time with mom. I knew that if I wanted it Jasper would wait until I was ready for the change in essence giving me more time with my parents but I knew that I wouldn't be doing that because the more time spent with them the harder if would be to say goodbye.

We were telling them that we were going on a trip around the world and that's why we couldn't visit after our honeymoon. We were doing this till I was comfortable with telling them that there had been some sort of accident and that we had died; that is if we ever tell them that I was perfectly happy with letting them know that we were traveling. I was currently in the kitchen making some lunch for us when mom and Phil walked in. I dropped what I was holding and ran over to her to give her a hug. I didn't know that I would be this happy to see her. She maybe scatterbrained and I had to become the adult faster then I wanted to but I loved her no matter what. We all had lunch and mom and Phil caught me up on what they have been doing. It seems that Phil has finally given up trying to become a baseball player; he wasn't leaving baseball thought he was now going to be one of the minor league coaches for the Florida Marlins triple A team the New Orleans Zephyrs which meant that they would be moving to New Orleans after my wedding. I was excited for them that they would be moving somewhere new, and that Phil has finally stopped and realized that he wasn't that great of a player.

Wedding Day

It was finally here. I was finally going to marry my Jasper and become Isabella Marie Whitlock. I was currently in Rose's room with Char and they were helping me to get ready. Rose was going to do my hair while Char does my make-up. I had the something new which was my dress, the something old was Rose's great grandmother's locket; it was heart shaped and in the center of the heart was a green flower design and a pink jewel. When I asked her how she got it she told me that she went back to her house after she got turned and when her family was out she snuck into the house and went to her room to get some things and one of them was the necklace seeing as how it was passed down from women to women in her family. The something borrowed was from Char, it was the bracelet that her human fiancé gave to her that she was wearing when she got turned; it was just a simple silver bracelet but to Char it meant a lot. I asked her how she kept it from getting stolen or losing it she told me that she didn't know but she always had it with her. The only thing that was missing was the something blue.

There was a knock on the door so Rose went to see who it was. It was mom and Charlie; I was glad that I had my robe on. Rose invited them in and mom said to me,

"I know that you have everything expect for the something blue."

"Yes, that's right."

"Well that's because we have your something blue." Charlie said.

"Really you guys didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes we did, we are you parents and it's your wedding day, sweetheart." mom told me.

"Here you go kid."

Dad passed me the box; I took off the lid and inside was a pair of blue sapphire teardrop earrings. They were so beautiful. I started to cry at seeing them. I place them on the dresser top next to all the make-up and got up and went to give Charlie and Renee a hug.

"Thank you both so much. It means a lot to me."

"Your welcome baby, I'm glad you like them." Mom said also crying.

"Just make sure you remember us when you go into the big world Bells." Charlie said.

"I will, I promise."

I gave them another hug each but then Rose said that they needed to leave so that they could get me ready. Once they walked out, Char handed me a tissue so that I could dry my eyes. Once I was calm they went to work getting me ready. Rose curled all my hair and then pulled it up into a high pony tail she left a piece of my hair out so that she could wrap it around the hair tie and then added one of the fresh cut flowers to my hair. We were going light with the make-up. Char used pale pink on my eyes and a slightly darker pink for my lips. Once hair and make-up was done it was time to get my dress on. I had the girls to help me to make sure that I didn't mess up my hair or make-up. Once I was dressed Char and Rose went to get dressed.

Char was the first one back in she had on a floor length v- neck gold dress with matching heels, she had on the heart necklace that I gave to both her and Rose as bridesmaid's gifts, silver chandelier earrings and a gold multi-string bracelet with a heart in the middle

"Wow Char you look beautiful."

"Thanks Sugar."

Just then Rose walked in. She had on a floor length strapless red dress with matching heels. Her heart necklace and a gold and diamond bracelet. Rose's earrings were just simple good hoop earrings.

"You look just as beautiful Rose."

"Thanks Bells."

Then Char did Rose's hair and make-up and Rose did the same for Char. As soon as they both were done, Rose went to call Charlie and to let the piano player that we hired now that we were ready to start the wedding. As soon as Charlie saw me he had tears in his eyes that he tried to play off but I knew that they were there.

"You look beautiful Bells."

"Thanks dad."

"Ready?"

"Yes. Just make sure that I don't fall."

"I will don't worry."

Rose and Char picked up their bouquets and then each gave me a kiss on the check and made there way down the stairs. Since it was a nice day the wedding and the reception would be held outside. We would have the river off to the side and the mountains in the distance. Soon the music changed and it was time for Charlie and I to make our descent. Charlie was true to his word he didn't let me fall on the stairs. As soon as we stepped off the stairs and walked out the back door was when I was truly hit with the beauty that was surrounding us. It couldn't have been more perfect. As soon as my eyes landed on Jasper a smile a mile wide broke out over my face as did one on his.

As soon as Charlie placed my hand in Jasper's I was home. We turned to the minister and he began his sermon. When it came to our vows, Jasper and I decided to write our own. The minister turned to Jasper and said,

"Jasper you have written your own vows correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Please say them to Bella."

Jasper turned to look at me and began to speak,

"Isabella, before you I didn't know what true love meant. The past two relationships that I was in before you were filled with nothin' but lies, half- truths and deceit. I thought that I was in love with them but until I met and fell in love with you did I truly know what it meant to love someone with your whole heart. That day that I saw you walkin' towards the house with Peter, I didn't know what to think, seein' as how that was the first time that I had seen you since my family left you. Then to find out that you went through somethin' similar, I made it my mission to show you that you are worth someone's love and that you should be treated with love and respect and to be treated like an equal not as a child. When I found out that you loved me back made my heart sing for the first time in a long time. I'm home when I'm in your arms and I never want to be away from you longer than necessary for the rest of our time here on earth."

I had tears running down my face at his words. They were just him they spoke volumes of his love for me and how much he truly cared for me. The minister turned to me and said,

"Isabella would you like to recite your vows now?"

"Yes."

I turned to look at Jasper and cleared my throat and said to him,

"Jasper, I read somewhere once that, love is when you miss him even before he's gone, when you could listen to him talk all night and never get tired of hearing his voice, when the sound of his name sends chills down your spine, and when you see his smile the second you close your eyes. That is so very true for me Jasper; all of those things remind me of you. When your 'family' left me over something stupid and I didn't get to say goodbye to any of you, I thought that my life was over. But when I made the decision to move out here to Georgia that was the smartest thing that I've ever done because not only did it bring me to two of my best friends in Peter and Char, it brought me to you. The man that loves me for who I am, not what he wants me to become. For that I will forever be thankful to Peter for helping me that night and for bringing me to you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days on earth with you."

I could see the love shinning out of Jasper's eyes at my vows. The minister then said,

"Can I have the rings?"

Peter passed my ring to the minister and then the minister held his hand out to Jasper so that he could place my ring on my finger.

"Now repeat after me as you are placing the ring on her finger" the minister said "I Jasper Whitlock take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor, and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Jasper nodded his head and then turned to me, placed the ring on my fingers and repeated the vows,

"I Jasper Jay Whitlock take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor, and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I was of course crying again as he finished placing the ring on my finger. The minister then said,

"Can I have the ring please?"

Rose passed him Jasper's ring and he did the same to me once I had the ring in my hand the minister said,

"Isabella please repeat the vows that I've just said but changing the names."

I nodded my head and then turned to Jasper and said,

"I Isabella Marie Swan take you Jasper Jay Whitlock to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor, and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I finished placing the ring on Jasper's finger. The rings were in scripted with 'Forever my love you will always have' those words were in both of our rings and the writing went right around the inside of the band. Then the minister said,

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. In as much as Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Marie Swan have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in my by the State of Georgia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as the minister said you may now kiss the bride I was in Jasper's arms kissing him. It was one of our slow passionate kiss but it was filled with all of our love for each other. As soon as Jasper pulled back from me and turned us so that we could face our family I saw mom crying and Charlie wiping his eyes. Everyone came over to us and gave us both hugs, when mom got to me she told me how proud of me that she was and knew that I was going to make better decisions then she did when she was first married. I thanked her because what else am I supposed to say, I wondered if I was one of her mistakes that she was talking about. I decided not to dwell on it and instead enjoyed the rest of my wedding. Everything was perfect and fun. Jasper and my first dance was to 'Your Everything' by Keith Urban. It was a really beautiful song. Charlie and I shared our father daughter dance to Trace Adkins 'And Then They Do'. I also danced with Phil, Em and Peter.

Soon it was time to cut the cake. Jasper and I held the knife together when we made the cut as the photographer took the pictures. Jasper was good natured and 'ate' the piece of cake that I shoved into his mouth. Then it was time for the rest of the pictures. As soon as they were done Rose and Char whisked me into the house and back into Rose's room so that I could change out of my wedding dress and into my getaway dress. I was a black V-neck knee length dress. I slipped on a pair of black high heels. The suitcases were already waiting in my new blue '67 Camaro that I bought for myself not long after I moved here. I didn't bring my truck with me I left it at Charlie's and I wanted something to get around in. Peter and Char were going to be following us to the airport so that they could bring my car home. As soon as I was dressed I walked downstairs. Jasper was standing by the door saying his goodbyes and I went to do that same. Charlie whispered in my ear that he was going to miss me but not to worry about him. I told him that no matter what he was my daddy and I would always love him and that I was thankful that he agreed for me to come and live with him. He told me that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Once all of the goodbyes were over Jasper and I ran out the door in a hail of rice. Jasper held the door open for me so that I could get in but not before seeing that there was a 'Just Married' sign attached to the back of the car with tin cans and shoes. I just laughed at how typical normal that was even though Jazz and I weren't your normal couple. As soon as we were in and Jasper started to drive, I turned in my seat so that I could wave to everyone as soon as the house was out of sight I turned back around and had a smile on my face.

"Darlin' you look absolutely beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you Jazz and you still look like a GQ model anytime that you are in a suit."

"Thanks Darlin'."

We drove the rest of the way to the airport in semi- silence. For our honeymoon Jazz had rented a secluded villa on a private part of an island in Maui with high enough walls that he could be out in the sun. We were spending two weeks in the villa of course as soon as we got there we would be having our wedding night. I couldn't wait to get to experience that while I was still human and with the man that I loved. I wanted him to teach me everything that he knew; I couldn't wait to start learning. We arrived at the airport and thankfully our flight took off and landed on time. It was so beautiful here in Maui I couldn't wait to see the rest of it but right now there was only one thing that I wanted to see and that was all of Jasper.

As we got to the door Jasper told me to wait. I did as he asked he took the suitcases in first and then came out and pick me up bridal style so that he could carry me in. I only laughed and he told me that he would be doing this again when we officially get to our home. He set me down on the couch and then said to me,

"Are you hungry Darlin'?"

"Yes I am a little."

"Ok you relax and I'll whip you up something."

"Ok Cowboy. I love you."

"As I love you Darlin'."

He placed a kiss on my lips and then walked into the kitchen so he could make me something. I found the remote and flipped on the TV to see what was on. I settled on 'Titanic' that was just starting. I was glad that this was on because I love this movie. A few minutes later Jazz came out of the kitchen with a sandwich, pop and a chocolate bar. I moved so that he could sit behind me and then I curled up to his side and I ate. We finished watching the movie. Once the movie was over Jasper turned to me and said,

"What do you want to do now?"

"I want you and I to consummate this marriage."

"Are you sure Darlin'?"

"Yes Jasper. I'm ready. I don't want to wait till I'm a vampire, I want to do this now."

"Alright Darlin' we'll go slowly, and just so you know, it will hurt the first time."

"I know. I'll be able to take the pain."

"Come on let's go to the bedroom."

He got up and held out his hand for me to take. I placed my hand in his and he helped me off the couch. He smiled at me and then led me to the bedroom. As we entered he said to me,

"Darlin' go and have a human moment. I'll be here waitin' your return."

I smiled and nodded my head. I remember that Rose told me that there would be something special in the small bag that held all of the human things. When I looked at her scared she told me not to worry that it wasn't anything too skimpy, it was respectable. I gabbed that bag and walked into the bathroom. I did my normal routine and then looked to the bottom of the bag and pulled out what Rose had given me it was a light blue plunging v-neck line nightgown that fell to my thighs there was also a pair of lacy blue panties to wear underneath the nightgown. I got changed into it and found that I liked it and that it looked good on me. I took a couple of deep calming breaths and told myself that it was Jasper out there and he would do anything to make me feel better, and if I wanted him to stop that he would do that also. Once I was ready I opened the bathroom door to see that Jasper had the whole room in the glow of about a hundred candles and there was soft music playing also.

He stood in the middle of the room wearing nothing but his jeans and a pair of boots. I licked my lips at the sight of him; he looked like a cowboy god standing there. With all the candlelight in the room I could clearly see his scars but they didn't bug me, in fact they made me even more proud of him if that was possible. With the way that he was looking at me I guess that he must have liked what he saw. I walked over to him because he seemed to be immovable. As soon as I reached him is when he seemed to come out of his trance, he smirked at me, licked his lips and then leaned down so that he could place his lips on mine. He pulled me as close to him as I could get but it didn't seem to be close enough for me, I wanted more, there was a fire in me that was burning for him to touch me everywhere on my body. He licked my bottom lip and I moaned and he stuck his tongue in my mouth and began to explore. I moaned again and pressed myself closer to him which he growled at while still kissing me.

He pulled back from the kiss and just stared into my eyes.

"Make love to me." I whispered

"Gladly Darlin'."

He walked me over to the bed and as soon as I felt it hit the back of my legs I sat down on the bed. He knelled down in front of me and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. He ran his hands down my sides and once he got to the bottom of my nightgown and grasped the hem and pulled it up off of me only breaking this kiss to get it over my head. He threw it across the room and then went back to kissing me. He laid me on the bed with him hovering over top of me. He was kissing my neck and collarbone, it made me moan. I wanted more and he had too many clothes on. I moved my hands to his jeans, popped the button and began to pull the zipper down ever so slowly. As soon as the zipper was down, I moved to the sides of his jeans and began to move them and his boxers down his hips. I would have had an easier time had I not been lying down, thankfully Jasper stood up, stepped out of his boots so that he could take them off. As soon as I seen what he was packing I was a little scared because how was he supposed to fit inside of me. I mean he was huge and I was on the tiny side. I was starting to panic and then all of a sudden I was clam thanks to Jasper. It was great to have a husband that was able to help with your moods.

"Darlin' we don't have to do this till you ready or a vampire."

"Its not that I'm not ready because believe me I am so ready. It's just that when I saw the size of you I wondered how you were going to fit."

"Darlin' I'm not going to lie to you. It will hurt the first time but once your body gets used to me be being inside, it will become used to my size."

"Ok Jazz, I trust you and I do want to continue what we started."

"Only if you are sure Darlin'."

"Oh believe me, I am sure."

He just smirked at me. I moved so that I was in the middle of the bed. He crawled up after me and settled in between my legs with his cock at my side. He went back to kissing me while ones of his hands went to my right breast. He was kneading it and rolling my nipple in between two of his fingers. I moaned and he stuck his tongue in my mouth and began to explore. When he pulled back to let me breathe he went to worship my left breast with his hands while his mouth went to my right breast. He kept that up until my nipples were hardened peaks and I was breathing heavily, He smirked at me and then began to move down my body. He was placing kisses all along the way. When he got to the top of my panties, he ran his tongue from one side of my hip to the other and then hooked his fingers into my panties so that he was able to pull them off, I helped by lifting my hips to make it easier on him. He then began to place kisses up one leg going to the inside of my thigh and then he went and did the same to the other leg.

I was a withering mess and he knew it, but I guessed that he was damn and determined to take his time to worship my whole body. He was finally at the place that I wanted him the most, that fire that had started to burn upon seeing him in those jeans was intensifying. He looked at me again with the sexy smirk of his on his face and then dipped his head down in between my legs again. He ran a finger from bottom to top of my pussy lips. He kept repeating that over and over. I could feel myself getting wetter at his touch. I then felt his tongue dart out and began to lick the juices that were flowing out of me. I wiggled and moaned again. I got up on my elbows so that I could see what he was up to down there. He licked me again and I bucked my hips so that his face came into contact again with my pussy. He held me down with one hand and with the other he inserted a finger into me. He then began to pump me while still licking me. He began to pump me faster adding a second finger. I was moaning like crazy and I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening. Jasper nipped at my clit and I was seeing stars when my orgasm hit. Jasper kept moving his fingers in a slow motion as I came down.

Once my breathing was back to normal Jasper reached over to grab the condom that was sitting on the night side table and rolled in onto his hard cock. As soon as it was on he took the head and ran it over my pussy lips a couple of time. Then he took it and placed it at my entrance, and began to slowly move in. Once he reached my barrier he said to me,

"Now Darlin' this is going to hurt and I'll try to take as much of the pain as I can but it won't be all of it."

"It's ok Jasper, I know that you will help me as much as you can."

"I will Darlin'."

I took at deep breath and just thrusted quickly. It hurt like fuck. Jasper didn't move and after awhile my body became comfortable with the intrusion. What my body wanted was to feel more of Jasper. I wiggled my hips and Jasper started to move it was slow at first then as we found a rhythm I was meeting him thrust for thrust as he began to pick up speed. I knew that he wasn't going as fast as he could that will wait for when I'm not breakable. He moved one of his hands down in between us and began to rub my clit. He was rubbing in time with his thrusts and soon I was screaming his name as I came. After a few more thrusts from Jasper he went over the edge screaming my name. It was the greatest thing to hear him screaming my name in the throws of passion. He fell on top of me but he kept his weight off.

Once our breathing was back to normal Jazz pulled out of me and I moaned at the loss. He got up and went into the bathroom. I heard the water turn on and a few minutes later he came walking out of the bathroom in all his naked glory, he had disposed of the used condom and grabbed a washcloth. He walked over to the bed and said to me,

"Darlin' I'm goin to clean you off."

"Ok Jazz."

He got back on the bed and spread my legs and gently wiped me down. He was so gentle and with the recent activity and him being so gentle even though he was near my pussy I was starting to get tired. Jazz closed my legs and then went into the bathroom and then walked out and crawled in next to me. I snuggled close to him; he wrapped his arm around my waist and just held me. I turned my head so that I could look at him and said,

"When can we do that again Cowboy?"

"After you get some rest Darlin'."

"K. Love you Jazz."

"Love you also Darlin'. Get some rest now."

And with that I was out in no time.

For the remainder of the honeymoon we explored all that our half of the island had. One of my favorite things that I got to was swim with dolphins. Our nights were filled with having sex. After the first time if got easier and I LOVED feeling him inside of me. It was our last night, I was sad to leave but Jasper promised me that when I was changed and in control of my blood lust that we would come back again. I was excited about that. After we watch the sun setting, Jasper had a candlelight dinner set up for me and then we just snuggled on the couch watching some movies. We had to be up early tomorrow so that we could make it to the airport on time for our flight. Jasper made sweet passionate love to me and then I went to sleep. Once the morning light hit I rolled over and realized that Jasper wasn't in bed with me, as I awoke more I could smell bacon cooking. I got up and shuffled my way to the kitchen. When I got there I saw Jasper at the stove in nothing but low-slung sweat pants cooking me breakfast. I licked my lips at the sight of him. He was just too damn yummy for his own good. He turned to face me with a smirk on his face and said,

"Darlin' I can feel that lust of yours and as much as I would love to take you back to that bedroom and have my wicked way with you. We need to leave soon."

I pouted but agreed. I went to sit at the kitchen island and Jasper placed a cup of coffee in front of me along with my breakfast. I ate in silence while Jazz went to go get ready. Once I was done I placed my dishes in the sink and started to wash them. When I was done Jazz came out freshly showered caring the suitcases with him. I went into the bedroom so that I could get ready. Jazz had left out a sundress for me to wear as well as my bra and panties and my flip flops. I got a shower and then got dressed. I took my clothes and placed them in the dirty clothes bag that Jazz left in the room and then I took it out with me. I was feeling sad but Jazz said to me,

"Don't forget my promise to you Darlin'. We will come back again."

"I know Jazz but it's still a little sad."

"I know Darlin' I know."

He placed a kiss on my check and then we left. We got to the airport in good time and then we boarded the plane and I said a quiet goodbye for now to Maui. As soon as we got off the plane in Georgia after our long flight Peter and Char were waiting there for us. I gave both of them a hug and after we got our suitcases we got into Char's BMW and went home.

Few weeks later

Jazz and I have been making sure that I have everything in order before my change since we came back from Maui. He wanted me to be absolutely sure that I was 100% ready to be changed. That there wasn't anything left that I wanted to. I told him that I already have the experience of getting pissed drunk thanks to Peter and Em a couple of days after we returned from our honeymoon, I've experienced sex while I was still human, I finished high school and I took a year of college and that I got to reunite with my big brother and got a new sister in Rose. But Jazz knew that there was still something that I hadn't done yet and that was reconnecting with Carlisle and Esme. I wondered if they missed me. If they care what the so-called 'Golden boy and girl' did to Jazz and I. Jazz told me that the only way that I will ever be ready to be turned and not have this doubt hanging over my head was to call them up and ask to have a talk with them. I knew he was right... he was always right even Peter confirmed that it would be in my best interest to reconnect with them, whatever that meant.

So here I sit trying to find the courage to pick up the phone and call them. Everyone was either in Jazz's study or in Peter and Char's case, out hunting. I also knew that Jazz would effect my emotions to give me the confidence. I took a deep breath and dialed the number that Em gave me. It rang and I so wanted to hang up but I knew that I couldn't. On the third ring the phone was picked up,

"Hello."

It was the sweet sound of Esme's voice.

"Hello Esme."

"Bella... is that you dear?"

"Yes Esme it's me."

"Bella oh my dear I'm so sorry for the way that my family and I left you but Edward assured us all that it would be better if we did it that way."

"It's not the only thing that he and Alice have been lying about."

"I'm not sure that I understand dear."

"There is a lot that Carlisle and you don't know Esme."

"Would you please explain it to me."

"Well that's why I was calling you I was wondering if you and Carlisle could come here to Georgia so that we can talk."

"Certainly my dear. Carlisle is now booking flights and we will be there by tomorrow."

"Ok great I'll see you both then."

I gave her the address and then said goodbye to her. I went in search of the others to let them know. I went to the study and opened the door,

"They'll be here by tomorrow."

"Ok Darlin'." Jazz replied

Next day

Carlisle and Esme were due to be here any second. Jazz, Rose, Em, Peter, Char and I were all sitting in the living room waiting for them. We had the TV on but no one was really watching it. I noticed when all the vamps stiffened and I knew that it meant that Carlisle and Esme must be here and sure enough my question was answered when there came a knock on the door. Peter got up to answer the door, after a few minutes Carlisle and Esme both walked in. I could tell that Esme wanted to run and wrap her arms around me but she kept herself calm. I stood up and said,

"Carlisle and Esme. Welcome to our home. Won't you have a seat."

"Thank you Bella. And might I add what a lovely home that it is." Esme said while taking a seat.

"Thank you. Now you both are probably wondering what is going on."

"Yes we are Bella." Carlisle responded.

"To help you understand why I'm here and with some of your children, I'll start at the beginning."

I then went on to tell them everything that has happen since that night that they left me. Jasper also told them what Alice had been doing to him. They were shocked to say the least that what they had done to Jasper and I. They were also shocked as I told them how I came to be with the Whitlock's, what Jasper and I meant to each other and that we had recently gotten married.

"I really am sorry for what those two did to you Bella and Jasper. For not noticing the signs and also for not being here for your wedding." Esme said with venom tears in her eyes.

"There was a time that I hated you both." I told them "You both claim to think of me as a daughter and then you up and leave without seeing how I was. But I've moved on. I've gotten over your lies and realized that you were only following what Edward told you."

"Bella I know that Esme and myself can't change the past we can only work on a better future. If you will let us that is." Carlisle said.

"I would like that very much if you are able to accept that I will be a vampire in a couple of days."

"Of course we can accept that my dear. I hope you will let us stay to see the new you." Esme replied.

"If that is what you want. Then yes I would like that very much for you to be here. This way here we can work on rebuilding our relationship."

They both agreed and we spent the rest of the night just catching up with each other. They were sorry that the missed the wedding but said that it sounded beautiful. I showed them the pictures that were taken and Esme had more venom tears in her eyes at nothing being here for her children. It was nice to have them back into my life again and I can't wait to start rebuilding our relationship. I knew now that I would be able to go through that transformation with no worries or doubts hanging over my head.

Day of transformation

The day had finally arrived. I prepared as much as I could but there is no way to prepare for the pain that I would be in. Everyone told me that it was going to hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. They told me to not focus on the pain but all the happy memories that I wanted to take with me into the other life. Jasper and I have many discussions about how he was going to turn me and we finally agreed on that he would change me while we were making love. He said that he would bite me while I was hit with my orgasm because I wouldn't notice the pain at first because of the high that I would be in due to the orgasm. I agreed. Throughout the day I was treated to my favorite foods and we just had a fun time. The only person that would be in the house when Jasper bit me would be Carlisle. The others would be out so that Jasper would be able to focus only on my emotions. The only reason that Carlisle was staying was to make sure that nothing happened to me. It wasn't a knock to Jasper being able to or not it's just that we wanted to make sure that everything inside of me kept working during the transformation. I wanted to see one more sunset as a human and then I would be changed.

I said goodbye to everyone and then Jasper led me up to our bedroom. He took his time taking my clothes off because he said that he wanted me to remember everything about this night and not only that pain. Once we were both undressed, he led me to the bed. I lay down in the middle and then Jasper and I started to make love. Soon I could feel that coil in my stomach tightening in my stomach, Jasper started to rub circles on my clit and just before my orgasm hit I told Jasper how much I love him. When I was flying over that Cliff is when Jasper bit me I didn't feel anything at first but then the pain started to set in.

And the pain holy fuck it burned. For awhile all I did was scream I didn't know if anybody heard or not. I also gave into the pain of the burn but then I heard Jasper's voice telling me to remember all that I wanted to remember and that's what I did. I remember the fun times that I had with Charlie and Renee. I remember meeting the Cullen's for the first time. All everything else that I wanted to remember. I also remember some of the better times with Alice and Edward. The person that I thought about the most was Jasper and all the love that I had for him. I remember meeting him for the first time, how he protected me from James in Phoenix, how happy he was for a time at my birthday, seeing him again with Peter, learning all that happened to him, finding out that we were meant to be together, our wedding and our honeymoon. I also remember the non-important days that I've shared with Jasper.

I could still feel the pain but I didn't focus on it. I kept pushing it to the back of my mind and pushed forward people, places and events. Soon I noticed that the pain had started to leave parts of my body. My legs were first then my arms. I seemed that all the pain was moving to where my heart was. I was also able to hear things more clearly, I heard Peter tell Jasper that it was almost over and then I heard a door open and more people entered the room. My heart was beating like crazy as if it knew that soon it would be silent forever. Soon my heart stopped beating and everything was ten times clearer.

I could hear birds and other animals, I could hear the river that ran behind out house and I could hear seven people's breathing. I opened my eyes and I could see everything it was all so much clearer now then it was before.

"Darlin'? Darlin' can you hear me?"

I knew that voice. That was the voice of my mate, husband and my love. I looked around and I saw him standing at the end of the bed with his head lowered. A smile broke out on my face and I knew that I wanted to be in his arms. Before I knew it I was off the bed and standing in front of him. How awesome it was to be a vampire. I stood there waiting for Jasper to acknowledge my presence in front of him. He slowly lifted his head and as soon as I saw him the first thing that I noticed was the scars that covered his arms. I was angry at who every caused my mate harm but then I remembered that Jasper had told me that whoever bit him never lived long after that. I smiled at him and after a few minutes that smirk that I loved so much was there on his face. If I though that he was handsome when I was human it was nothing compared to how he looked now through my vampire eyes. Jasper held out his arms and I stepped into his out stretched arms. His arms curled around me and I just breathed in his scent as he did to me.

"I've missed ya Darlin'."

"I missed you as well Cowboy."

I noticed how different my voice sounded. Jazz placed a kiss on my cheek and I pulled back so that I could see the rest of my family. I smiled at them and they smiled back, just like with Jazz they were even more beautiful then when I was human if that was even possible. I wondered what I looked like so I said,

"I'm going to see what I look like. Be right back."

They all nodded their heads and I went into the bathroom to see the new me. As soon as I looked into the mirror I noticed that there wasn't much of a change. My hair had gotten longer; I think my breast got bigger which Jazz would love. The one thing that bugged me was those red eyes but I knew in time that they would turn to gold. I smiled at myself and then walked out into the bedroom.

"Well Sugar what do you think?" Char asked me.

"I still look the same except for the red eyes."

"Yeah you do Darlin'. You must be thirsty do you want to go for a hunt now?"

"Please! Until I started thinking about it I don't notice it, but its there and it's burning."

"Ok Darlin', come on, time for your first hunt."

Jasper took my hand and together we jumped out the window, thankfully Char or Rose thought to put me in shorts and a tank. We took off into the forest it was awesome to run this fast. Soon we stopped and Jasper said to me,

"Do you smell it?"

"Yes. Can I have it?"

"Of course"

"How though?"

"Your body will know what to do, go Darlin' run in the direction that you smell it in."

I took a deep breath and took of towards the north where the smell was. I crept up on my prey and as soon as I was ready I pounced on the back of that deer and sank my teeth into its flesh right at his neck. Its blood running down my throat was heavenly. It didn't take me long to drain that deer. I was still thirsty so I buried the carcass and took off again in search of something else to drink. I soon came upon a red wolf. I grabbed it around its middle and threw it to the ground sinking me teeth in its neck. Soon it stopped strug

gling and once it was drained I buried it as well. I got up and brushed off the dirt and leaves that was on my clothes. I only spilled a little blood on my clothes and I guess that was good.

I went in search for Jasper but I didn't have to look far. He wasn't that far behind me. As soon as I seen him I wanted him, he was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed in front of him and his right boot clad foot crossed over his left. I stalked over to him as if he was my prey, he felt my lust and I noticed that his eyes had turned black. I guess he wanted me as much as I wanted him. As soon as I was standing in front of him, he wrapped his arms around me and crashed his lips to mine. It felt so good to be able to kiss him. His lips were the one thing that I missed the most when I was becoming a vampire. He licked my bottom lip; I moan and granted him access. He was exploring my mouth while pulling me closer to him. I fisted my hands in his hair and grinded against him letting him know how much I wanted him.

He flipped us around so that I now had my back to the tree. He took my hands and placed them on the branch over my head and told me not to let go. He then ripped off my shorts and panties and did the same with his jeans and boxers. With one quick thrust he was inside of me. I groaned at the feel of him feeling me completely. He growled and said,

"I've waited to long to be inside of ya Darlin' and this isn't going to be one of our sweet love makin' this is going to be hard, fast and animalistic."

I just nodded my head and soon Jazz was thrusting in and out of me quickly hit just the right spot all the time. I moaned and also growled at him, it felt so fucking good. It was too damn long since I felt all of him. Jazz is gone all animal on me he is thrusting like crazy and growling which only makes me wetter. Soon I can feel the coil in my stomach tightening.

"Jazz... ung... I'm... I'm gonna cum."

He reaches in between us and begins to circle my clit and then he pinches it which sends me flying and screaming his name. A couple more thrust from him and he is growling out with his release. I hear a crack and the tree branch breaks off. Jazz leans over my neck and bits me on my mark, and I bit him as well in the same spot on his neck. Once I pull back I hiss at the sting and I notice Jazz' hiss as well.

"Oh shit Jazz I'm sorry I didn't mean to bite you."

"It's alright Darlin'. This is one bite I don't mind gettin'."

He runs his tongue over my mark and I notice that it doesn't sting as much any more so I do the same thing for him. He then pulls out of me and I groan at the loss but I notice that his cock is already hard again. I raise an eyebrow at him and he just chuckles and said,

"Vampires never tire. We can go on havin' sex forever if we wanted to."

"So why are we stopping?" I pouted

"Because Darlin' we need to get you cleaned up and back to the family. They have been waitin' just as long as I have to see you."

"Alight Jazz." I sigh and then I said "How are we going to get back to the house since you ripped our clothes?"

"Well Darlin' there is clothes by the river. We'll go there to clean up and then we'll dress and go see everyone else."

"Alright Jazz, lets go."

He took my and we ran to the river and jumped in. We splashed around a bit but soon we found ourselves making out in the water. I just couldn't get enough of this man. I would have to find a way to balance having sex with Jasper and doing every day things. Once we were finished we got out, dried off with the towels that were sitting with the clothes. Once we were dressed we ran back to the house hand in hand. I couldn't wait to see everyone else. I knew that forever Jasper's hand would be in mine, he would always be by my side and that we would always have some or all of the family with us.

As for the other two if they came back I knew that I was strong enough to face them. Not because I was a vampire but because I finally moved on from them and I'm where I truly belonged.

A/N: Ok so there we have it. I hoped you all like it and again thanks for voting for me. I may do an epilogue to show what her life is like but it won't be anytime soon because I've got Cowboys and Angels that I'm working on plus also two more stories that I'm entering in to other contests. The first one is an anonymous and it's a 80s power ballad contest. You'll have to figure out which on is mine. The second one is the TwiMuses Monkey Lovin' Contest and its based on the 100 Monkeys improv songs. This one is not anonymous. If you are reading Cowboys and Angels I'll be letting you know when I post the stories and also make sure that you have me on Author Alerts so that you know when it goes up. Also I now have a blog I'll be posting the link to it on my profile. It has a link to all my stories and pics for that story if there are any so all of the clothes, flowers, and jewelry mention in this chapter will be there. There is also links to my beta's pages and the create/pic/banners designer My Darlin' Noreia NC Charly. Until next time *waves*. Oh and sorry for the 2 long a/n's lol


End file.
